pokemontowerdefensefandomcom-20200215-history
Multiplayer
Multiplayer is a mode of PTD that was released in v5.1. The idea was first announced in a blog post on May 26. It was made clear that Single Player Mode would have the majority of Sam's creative attention. Objectives Multiplayer mode is a simple attack-and-defend game, where the objective for the Attackers is to steal the Old Rod or Rare Candy using pre-selected Pokemon; Attackers are victorious if the Old Rod or Rare Candy is brought off-screen. Defenders must prevent the Attackers from stealing the Old Rod or Rare Candy; Defenders are victorious if the Old Rod or Rare Candy is still on the map when the attacking side has 0 energy left and thus cannot send out any more Pokemon. Although, you can't play on the hacked version, it will just say "Play Multiplayer" and it links you to PlayTowerDefenseGames.com. Levels 'Level #1' The first level of Multiplayer was the released in v5.1. It was just like Old Rod (Challenge Level). The goal for attackers was to retrieve the Old Rod; Defenders had to prevent the attackers from getting the Old Rod. The attacker had 1,000, now 120 energy, used to sent out Pokemon. It is now unplayable due it being replaced by the new level. 'Level #2' The second level of Multiplayer was released in v5.3. This level has multiple paths to choose from like in the Fighting Dojo. These 4 paths all lead to the center where the candy lies. This map requires a bit more strategy than its predecessor. Attacking strategy If you are attacking, place your pokemon to the side where there is no defenders yet. This is how you win. Pokemon Given Attacking: Defending: ---- 'Zapdos Co-op Challenge' Released with v5.9.1, this level requires two players to work together to defeat Zapdos. Mimicking the Route 17 level, each player is assigned an identical premade team: Teams Multiplayer mode uses premade teams, in which each Pokemon has only one move; this makes each one unique and requires more strategic use and timing. You will be randomly assigned to either Attack or Defend. Attackers Like the Old Rod Challenge, the attacking side has a certain amount of energy, and sending out a Pokemon costs 20 of that energy. In Multiplayer Mode, the attacker is able to use 1,000 energy. If a Pokemon faints it is immediately able to be sent out again, providing there is enough energy left. Defenders The Defending side, like in most of the levels in PTD, is able to place their party Pokemon on spots along the path and attack from a stationary position. The only thing you could obtain from this is 5 or less Pokedollars with every enemy Pokemon knocked out. You are unable to level up your Pokemon, but their icons will still flash. Glitches/Bugs *If the Attacker's computer is fast, his Pokemon will move faster while the Defender may not have the time to place all of his Pokemon on the map. *If you put a Pokemon in a spot and quickly click on the icon again, you can have 2 of the same Pokemon. This is most likely caused by lag. In the Old Map *Occasionally it will say you won/lost when you shoudn't have (i.e the rod not being touched, but it says you won). This is most likely caused by someone having a faster computer than you. *After Pikachu uses Growl, the enemy's Pokemon get cloned; one continues on normally, while the other turns around. In the New Map *If you press Menu button, the other team can duplicate Pokemon when attacking. Category:Game Menu Category:Pokemon Category:Multiplayer Category:Multiplayer